Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 13/Transcript
'Momo: '''A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts in the audition hall, where Chou is seen walking around) '''Chou: '''I'm getting that feeling again...I want to become a real idol to! (As she walks through the halls, she sees a large Spicy Ageha logo on one of the boards, and stops to get a closer look. It says that the winner will get the opportunity to work closely with Spicy Ageha and their affiliated audition opportunities) '''Chou: '''I want to take this one! But then again, Spicy Ageha's a really popular brand, and my chances of winning are slim... Alright, it looks like it's time for me to bring out my ultimate powered-up idol self once again! (Chou is seen signing up for the audition, and when her phone gives her the signal that her application passed successfully, she goes to her dorm to train.) '''Chou: '''Here it is! (She puts her hair ribbon in her hair, letting it loose, then going over to check herself in the mirror.) '''Chou: '''It's time! I'm in my super idol form! (A montage of Chou singing, dancing, and practicing runway walking is shown. When the montage ends, Chou is shown to be in the runway practice room, stopping for a water break.) '''Chou: '(Monolouging over montage) Singing, dancing, runway walking... I need to work hard on it all! Somehow, my teachers believe in me, so I'm going to let myself shine as bright as I possibly can on that stage. They say that I might even surprise myself! 'Chou: '''Now I guess it's time to decide on a coord... the Night Rose Coord from their new Dream Collection looks really pretty! I'm going to wear this one! (She taps on the coord, and information pops up on the screen. She taps the OK button, and the cards begin to print out from the bottom.) (The door to the practice room opens, and Madeline walks in with her aura flowing slightly) '''Madeline: '''Fujita-san, I've been seeing you practice around school, and I must say you have a very good chance of passing that audition! '''Chou: '(blushing) T-th-thank you, Sycamore-senpai! You don't know how much that means to me! 'Madeline: '''Hey, how about we practice together? I took that audition myself when I was a beginner, so I could give you some pointers if you want. '''Chou: '''That would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much! (A second montage starts, with both Madeline and Chou practicing their idol activities together. By the time they finish, it has clearly gotten late into the night.) '''Madeline: '''Fujita-san, I can feel your confidence levels raising! Keep up the good work, remember, because in order to wear Spicy Ageha successfully, confidence is key! '''Chou: '''Confidence is key. Got it. '''Madeline: '''Now, be sure to go get some rest. A good night's sleep is always important to doing your best in your idol activities, no matter what they may be. (Madeline smiles at Chou, then walks back to the Madeline Palace, while Chou walks back to her dorm afterwards.) '''Momo: '''Chou! Where have you been? I was going to ask to practice with you, but it looks like it's gotten too late for that now. I see you wore your hair in that ribbon again too. It looks cute on you. '''Chou: '''I've been practicing with Madeline. I have to say, I think I've gotten pretty good at modeling myself, don't you think? '''Momo: '''Wow, Chou, look at you getting all pumped up! This is your first real audition for work, right? Since the one you tried to take a while back got cancelled? '''Chou: '''Sure, it is my first time going out for work, but I'm sure I'll take this one, even if my resume is rather small. You know, during our private lessons, Madeline told me that in order to wear Spicy Ageha, you need to be beautiful and confident. And so, I think I can wear Spicy Ageha quite well, don't you think? '''Momo: '''I know you can do it, Chou! I'll be supporting you! Alright, let's get to bed, it sounds like you have a really packed schedule tomorrow. (The lights in the dorm are turned out, and Chou is seen going to sleep while Momo is still awake) '''Momo: '''Chou seemed to be acting a lot differently than she usually does just now. I wonder if it was that training she did with Madeline? (There is a time skip to the next morning at the building where they are holding the audition, and Chou walks into the room with her aura flowing, causing other auditionees to stare at her in awe) '''Anna Tachibana: '''That girl looks like she knows what she's doing. She better impress me with her performance. '''Announcer: '''Next up to the performance stage, audition number 167, Chou Fujita. (Chou is seen in the changing room, and puts her cards in the slots before changing. Afterwards, she waves when she appears on stage) Kodomo datte iu ni wa, fukuzatsu sugiru kono mune wa (Chou's aura appears) Setsunakute hajikete shimai sō "Dokoka he tsuredashite?" Watashi kara anata he to Shikaketa no wa koi no wana yo Shisen sorasanaide (Chou does a Butterfly Flip) Sō daitan na watashi ni narukara Anata no konomi no senobi no heel de Heibon na hibi wo kakedaseba Subete ga kirameki tomosu Ne daitan wo watashi ni oshiete? Kore ja tarinai no mada hikiyosetai Mo jōdan ja sumasa renai omoi Te to te ga furetara, It's Trap of Love (The song ends, and Chou waves) (There is a time skip to the end of the auditions) '''Announcer: '''Now, the judges have all deliberated, and the new Spicy Ageha Junior Representative is audition number 167, Chou Fujita! Congratulations! (All of the other idols in the room turn and clap for her. She blushes and smiles.) '''Chou: '(internally) I did it! I'm finally a real idol! I'm going to say in my powered up form forever! Category:User: SingMeloetta